


Always enough

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Always enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon/gifts), [Raggdoll_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/gifts), [MyChemicalRomance16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/gifts).



     Josh softly smoothed Tyler's hair back. 

     "You will always be enough for me. You will always be amazing. Okay?" Tyler nodded, but didn't meet Josh's eye. "Okay?" Tyler looked up at Josh shyly. 

      "Really?" Josh nodded and kissed Tyler's forehead. 

       "You will always be enough."


End file.
